FullMetal Rocker
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: Edward Elric joins a band! But when the members are being attacked one by one, will Ed be forced to continue searching for the Stone and leave the band behind? Hiatus.
1. Ed joins the band!

**FullMetal Rocker**

Chapter 1

**Forward:** Well, to read and understand this fic, you'll need a little information on rock, bands, and instruments. Here is a small and quick guide for if you get confused. If you think you know all this stuff, skip this and get on to the story!

The Guitar: I'm sure you know what this is...it has six strings, _tuning key_s on the _head _(top) and the _neck_ is the part with all the different_ frets_ (That long thing that connects the head and body?) and The _body_, is the place there you hit the strings, to make the sound. _Electric guitars_ and _Acoustic Guitars_ (Normal, or Country ones) are a little different, but are the same instrument. A guitar._ Chords_ are the different sounds you can make, depending on where you put your fingers on the strings._ Frets_ are the space in between the little metal bars on the neck.

Drums: There's a bunch of different drums in a _drum set._ They all make different sounds, depending on size and such, and are all needed for a good drummer! You also have _symbols_, which are those metal disks/plates, usually gold in color, you hit to make that, weird cool sound...I don't know too much since I don't play the drums. I've tried. Failed.

Keyboard: Same as a _piano_ but it's more transportable and electronic. (Well, the FMA ones aren't going to be as good as the ones we know today, but, work with me here!)

Bass: Pronounced 'Base' not 'Bass' (like the fish). Same as a guitar, but it only has _four strings_, and has a much _deeper sound_. (Deep means lower.)

Mic: I swear, if you don't know what a _microphone _is...

Pic: It's the little thing some people use to pluck the strings. Other's just use their nails or whatever. (shaped like a teardrop with a flat bottom. Triangle thing.)

Electric guitars and Bass guitars need to be plug up to an _amplifier_ to make the sound. (Amp for short) An amp is basically a speaker. The ones on stage are huge Amps, and make the sound really loud. Alchemy is used in this world (of FMA) to make the connection, along with the wires...(Look, it was on the second episode of FMA. Al used alchemy to hook up that sound system!)

Hopefully I explained this ok...if you still don't know, google a guitar or something. Because you are ill educated on instruments. Or, just, ask me a question in your review!

-+-+-+-+-+-

The soft steps of a young man and armor steps were heard as the two figures trailed down a street headed toward Central Headquarters.

Edward and Alphonse Elric, strolling down the sidewalk in a relaxed manner. "Damn the Colonel. I wonder what pathetic mission he wants me to embark on this time. It better be important or I'm going to kick his-"

Ed's sentence was cut off by a large group of people, about twenty boys and girls around Ed's age, all running towards the headquarters, screaming and shouting. The guards in the front were holding them behind the gate, to keep them all from getting in. Ed was eager to find out what was going on.

"Let me through! I work here!" Ed shouted over the noise. But it went unheard, and a moment later Ed had climbed up on Al's giant suit of armor. "Mush Alphonse!" he said, pointing. The guard quickly opened the gate to let Al through, and closed it again before a person could slip in.

"Hey! Let us in We wanna see them!" shouted one of the girls in front. It was followed by a big shout of 'Yeah!'s. Ed climbed down from Alphonse, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Is this was the Colonel wanted me for? To get rid of a big pack of rabid teenagers?" he muttered, before starting to walk inside.

He opened the large front doors, expecting to see the mess hall. But, it was now a very large stage, filled with lights, cord, and a cluster of people on the stage, shouting at officers to be careful with their stuff.

"What the?" Ed started, Al just as shocked and confused. "Ah, Fullmetal." a voice said from the side.

Both brothers looked over, to see Roy sitting casually in the seat while his subordinates ran around. "Your probably wondering why I called you here..." he said, with that smirk.

Ed raised a brow. Mustang had that smirk. Something wasn't right. "And what the hell is going on..." Al had started to wonder around, when a girl with brown, heavily layered hair with pink highlights, pushed Al out of her way. (The most she could.)

"Hey Colonel Flame, this the guy?" she asked, with a slight British accent. (Even though Britain here doesn't exist...) "I need a little help."

Roy nodded, pushing Ed in her direction. "Fullmetal, meet Maddie. Maddie, Fullmetal." the raven haired man said, smirking even more. "Edward here is going to help you set up equipment for your band that's going to play."

Ed shot a 'what?' look at Mustang, before being carted off by Maddie. "Great. I hear you and your brother are great alchemists. You can help my band out." Ed was slowly piecing together what was going on while he was swept away over by the stage.

Maddie bent down by a bunch of speakers, very basic looking ones, with many cords running out of the back and up to the stage. One could get lost on the amount of cords, but Maddie seemed to know what she was doing. "You have to attach the speakers to the instruments using alchemy. I know how, but it's difficult for a room this big."

Al, who was still over by Mustang, was still confused out of his mind. "Um, Colonel Mustang sir, what's going on?"

Ed was more excited and eager at this point than confused. "You know Alchemy? Why are you guys here, anyway?"

Roy watched the others for a moment, who were working, before answering Al. "The Fuhrer recognized them to hold a concert here, since their a band...and they're associated with Alchemy, so that got them points.." Roy was making a little list in his head.

"We're a band. Fuhrer-man let us do a gig here. Which is pretty good for us, I mean, we just started, we only have a couple songs..." There was a bright blue glow to interrupt the sentence when Ed clapped his hands, making the connection of wires from speaker to stage, complete. "Hey, your pretty good with that. We're called Alchemic Confessions, and we're looking for one more member." Maddie said, giving a thumbs up to the people on the stage. Ed raised a brow, getting many ideas.

There were two people on stage. A girl wearing all black, with long black hair that covered half her face, and looked dead with all the black made-up. A frown and steady stare were held on her face, never changing as she moved. The other was a guy, brown hair that resembled Havoc's in a way, but was spiked. He had a guitar in hand, but it only had four strings instead of six.

He put his fingers on the frets to make a chord, while with his other hand, ran a pic over the strings to make a sound pumping out of the speakers. After one try, and it sounding great, he kept going, playing different chords and making a little tune. "Hey, that's great! Because I sound great." he said, showing off for all that were watching.

Maddie rolled her eyes, jumping up on the platform herself. She motioned Ed to follow. "I'm Maddie, I play drums." she explained, pointing. "This is Ryan, who plays Bass." she pointed to the guy. "And Helena, plays the keyboard." she pointed to the goth looking girl in black. "We're still looking for a lead guitarist, you any good?"

Ed shrugged. He never picked up a guitar in his life, but that didn't mean he didn't have skills. Ryan disappeared for a moment, and came back with a red electric guitar with a metal plate and design along the body. It had a black strap, which he used to hand it to Ed. "Give it a try. Even if your not very good."

The blonde took off his coat and then slung the instrument over his shoulder, and gave a blank look to what he was supposed to do now. Maddie sighed, stepping closer to coming behind Ed to help him hold the guitar correctly and place his fingers on the different strings to make a chord. "Just like that. Now run this over all the strings." She handed him a black pic, and watched Ed expectantly.

Ed nodded, hitting over the strings. To his surprise, it actually sounded...decent. Ok, it was great! Maddie clapped, repositioning Ed's fingers, and making him try different things, while explaining. "How would you like to join Alchemic Confessions?" she asked with great enthusiasm, making Ed respond "Yeah! That'd be great!" almost instantly.

"Your picking up the chords really fast. A little practice and your officially in." Ed nodded rapidly, before seeing Alphonse out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, can, my little brother, like, be manager or something?" he asked.

Maddie scratched her head, before agreeing. "Sure. It was really tradgic. Just last week our last manager was killed in a car wreck...new car went haywire. We're been flying solo ever since."

Helena appeared behind Ed, which he didn't notice, and it startled him when she started talking. "I think he'll be a great manager." she said, with absolutly no emotion. She jabbed a thumb Al's way, to point out Ryan looking over Al's armor with a half asleep look on his face.

"Woah. He's like...metal..." Ryan said, his words dragging, and all together looking as if he was high.

Helena and Maddie sighed, making Ed wonder what was wrong. "That boy is going to die from drug overdose I swear..." Maddie said, resting her hand on her forehead. Helena nodded. "Ryan's a crack addict, as his parents. Needs some serious help." (I'm sure FMA had some form of crack and drugs. Geez.)

After a moment, Maddie returned to her good mood, shaking Ed's hand several times. "Welcome to band Fullmetal."


	2. Name Change

**Fullmetal Rocker**

Chapter 2

"That's great Brother!" Al exclaimed, as they again, walked down the same sidewalk as the day before, heading towards Central Headquarters. This time Ed was a bit paranoid about the large group of rabid fans, as he told Alphonse about how he joined Alchemic Confessions and Alphonse could be manager.

"Oh My God! It's him! The newest member!" some girl shouted from an alleyway. The young fans from before all poured out of random hiding places. Great. This time they had been stalking Ed and Al.

"Run Alphonse!" Ed shouted, sprinting forward toward the large military base. Regular personal weren't aloud there without permission. He and Al would be safe! If only the fans didn't run so fast... one of the girls grabbed into red's long red jacket, pulling him back into the mob as Alphonse kept running.

"Brother!" Al stopped, watching Ed get glomped.

"OMG! Look at his hair!" one said. "I bet he plays guitar!" another shouted. A ripping sound came over the shouting before a girl clenching red material started running off, waving her possession overhead. "I have his jacket!" she screamed, as all of the girls ran after her.

The guys, still had Ed pinned, wanting to know everything. "Woah! Look at his right arm!" One of the guys saw Ed's automail arm from when the girl's were ripping at his clothes. Ed finally managed to breath, much less speak.

"It's ok! Go on without me Alphonse!" Ed said dramatically.

"Come on, move it! Scram, you rabid loonies!" came a familiar voice. The 7 boys left all got up and ran after the girls when Maddie approached, holding her drums sticks in a threatening matter. She stepped over Ed, hands on hips, shaking her head. "You can't let them get you so easily." she said, offering a hand to help him get up.

"They're mad." Ed replied, taking her hand and then brushing himself off. His long-sleeved black shirt was ripped on the sleeve of the right arm, revealing enough of his automail.

Which, Maddie noticed right away, and grabbed his arm in the way Winry does to examine the metal. "Woah...is this automail, right?"

Ed nodded. "Why?"

Maddie shrugged giving his arm back. "I dunno. My sister's a mechanic. And I think it looks cool for you." she said, smirking. Ed didn't know, but his face had turned a little pink.

After the two caught up to Al, and made a short dash to HQ, the mob of fans had come back. They moved in a slow fashion, stalking the group all the way until they got to the main gate. "Stay back I say!" Maddie warned, waving the sticks at them. Someone with good reflexes had reached out and grabbed one of the drums sticks, which at that point she just threw them into the mob and stepped back as the guard swung the gate shut. "Goddamn...you can have them!" she yelled, watching them fight over a pair of drum sticks.

Ryan was out there, and had climbed up to one of the posts on the metal fence protecting HQ. The bars went vertically, so no one really knew how he got up there. But he was, and shook his messy brown hair out before pointing the head of his bass at the mob, and pointing with his finger.

"I shall harness their power and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" he said maniacally. Helena stormed out, throwing another one of Maddie's drumsticks at him. "Get down! This isn't your property!" she said, with little emotion, but anger nonetheless. Ryan obeyed, whimpering as they all shuffled inside.

"Go get me the guitar. We're going to give Ed lessons." Maddie announced. They occupied one of the empty rooms in the seven story mansion that was HQ. Al sat in the corner, taking notes on random things, while the other members tried desperately to teach Edward music. Which, he was catching on pretty well. After about two hours, Ed's fingers were red and sore as heck, and had gotten the grip of how to play a guitar. (He could do some chords.)

"By the way, did you do good with your guy's performance last night? I had a mission, and missed the last half." Ed said. When he stepped out, the band was doing great. Even if he was in the crowd.

Maddie sighed, shutting her eyes. Helena shook her head a little. "After you left, somehow the power was shut off. Right in the middle of our song."

"And what's weird was, when me and a couple officers went to check the giant fuse box in the basement, it looked like someone had been tempering with the switches. But they insisted that we were the ones that blew the power. Roy-Colonel was not happy."

Ryan, totally not paying attention to the conversation, bobbed over by Ed, noticing the shiny metal of his automail. "They're like...metal brothers..." he said slowly, looking at Ed, then Al, then Ed, then Al...

"Yes Ryan. They're brothers. Very good." Maddie said, shaking her head.

"So how'd you get it?" Helena asked. "The arm. What happened?"

Ed gripped the automail on the shoulder, holding his mouth closed. Al looked at him, sinking his head. "Mistake of the past. I don't really want to talk about it."

Ryan, again not paying attention and being in his own little mind and world, acted as if he didn't even hear anyone else talking. "We should like, name the band after his arm! It's so cool!"

Helena raised a brow. "Any suggestions? We agreed on Alchemic Confessions since we all know a little alchemy. Some more than others."

Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah! But what about something like...Alchemic Metal." He nodded his head slowly, out doing himself. "Yeah...that still makes sense and it's a cool name."

Al nodded. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of a name change to Alchemic Metal." The entire group raised their hands, Helena last, seeing everyone else wanted it.

"Alright. That'll be something for the fans to know...we need to get a control on that one group." Maddie said, "I'm going to get some lunch for us. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel room." she waved and left.

The days progress. Even though Alchemic Metal's performance was over, the State still aloud them to use spare rooms to practice, since the hotel they all stayed in didn't let them. Ed was getting better everyday, and it was great even if Maddie made him play until his fingers nearly bled. Al was doing a great job managing (however the hell you do that...) and wanted to get a kitty for the team mascot.

"No." was Ed's first answer.

"Not even a black kitty?"

"No." the entire group repeated...except for Ryan, who wasn't paying attention again. Three seconds later, he answered. "No."

Al looked disappointed, but Helena titled her head. "Look Al. We can't have a cat as a mascot because we already have a fluffy dim witted fur ball. Ryan."

Somehow, that didn't help Al feel any better. Ryan looked up, hearing his name. "Huh?"

Maddie slapped Ryan across the face. She couldn't take it. He was too stupid for his own good. "Ryan, go buy us lunch. Right now." she ordered, handing him a twenty. He took it, eyes getting wide, and left the room.

"Five bucks says he comes back with crack." Maddie said, throwing on five down on the table. Helena smirked, shaking her head. "If he's hungry enough, he'll know what to do."

An hour had passed, and Ryan didn't return. "Damn, what the hell is taking so long?" Maddie questioned. The whole group had decided to go search for him, hoping for the best he wasn't in any trouble or got lost. That would be Ryan, alright.

Maddie, Helena, Ed and Al searched the city. Nothing. "Hey now. This is a huge city. He could be anywhere. He might be at HQ looking for us right now!" Maddie said, after they met up again.

"I'll go back and check. You guys keep looking around here." Helena offered, walking back toward the military outpost.

Ed just followed Maddie, not wanting to get separated again. "That rabid mob probably got him." he muttered, making Maddie giggle. "I haven't seen them around today, I wonder what caught their attention." Al said.

-+-

Helena made it back to HQ, where the mob of fans was gathered in front. She walked around them, wondering why they were there...when Alchemic Metal was out in the city. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she dared to ask, pushing through them to get to the gate. One girl clung to her arm. "Ryan!" she said. Helena yanked her arm back, wide eyed. "Where is he?" some of the fans pointed inside the gate.

The guard at the front opened the gate, letting Helena in. She took off running, but was stopped by the second guard. "Ma'am, please don't walk in through the front entrance. There's been a murder and the investigation's department is seeing to the scene right now."


	3. We have a problem

**FullMetal Rocker**

Chapter 3

"It's been an hour..." Maddy said, looking up at the large Central clock as the group passed.

"Yeah...we should really head back and see what's up at Headquarters..." Ed suggested, taking a seat on one of the benches in the plaza. "But it's so far..." he whined, killing his own suggestion and feeling as if the hot intensity of a thousand suns was beating down on his back.

Al seemed fine, seeing as he was a suit of armor not effected with exhaustion or heat.

"Come on Ed..." Maddy said, almost singing her words since she was humming just a second ago. She took Ed's hand, pulling him up and along to HQ. Ed was slightly annoyed that he had to get up, but...he thought he _liked_ being drug by_ this _woman.

-+-+-+-

Helena was in a panic, running as fast as she could carry herself to the crime scene. Having a few officers confront her didn't stop her, she simply ignored them and swerved around them when they told her to stay back.

Coming to the actual scene, which was right in front of the front doors inside the mess hall, Helena was nearly out of breath, wide eyed and trying to see the body. It was just two officers. She would have sighed, but realized someone was still murdered. And whoever the culprit was who had killed the front guards...there was a possibility that they were in the building somewhere.

Without another moment to loose, she rushed toward Alchemic Metal's practice room. She swung the door open, shouting Ryan's name. The sight she witnessed took her breath away, causing her to trip to her knees.

Blood spatter all over the room, followed by a body on the floor. Eyes glazed over with a death tint, his red and black blood soaked outfit stuck to the lifeless skin. The one she knew and loved; Ryan.

Finally she gasped, taking in the intoxicating scent of the blood. Her eyes filled with tears and her head a desperate pain, and the next thin she knew, she had fallen into a black horrific unconsciousness.

-+-+-+-

"Ryan!"

Helena was running...everything around her was black, there was a spot light shining in her and a body only a few meters away...only it seemed to get further and further away the more she ran.

"Helena!"

She heard him call her name back, making her run harder, hand reaching out to try and reach him.

"Helena?" Another voice asked. It was someone else this time. Suddenly she jumped up, all th blackness around her fading...

Into her reality and out of her dream.

She woke up in the bed of a hospital, in clothes not her own, with flowers and people surrounding her. She was breathing deeply, as her vision focused, she saw that the people around her were her follow band members and Al, along with several flowers and gifts from fans for her to get well.

She was confused at first, and partly disgusted with all the bright happy-looking flowers. "Where?"

"Your in the hospital." Ed said.

"We found you in the practice room, laying on a pool of blood that was thankfully not your own..." Maddy said, somewhat relieved and grossed out at the same time.

Helena nodded. She remembered passing out in the practice room, but..."What about Ryan? He was-"

"And they found me bound in a closet." came a voice from the other side of the room. Helena looked over, totally blank, to see Ryan laying in a bed opposing hers in the white room.

"Ryan!" she said, more overjoyed than she could let out. Helena jumped up, but a sharp pain in her chest made her scream and fall back into the soft, clean pillows of the bed. "Ow..."

Ryan smiled a little. "I'm alright. The nurses gave me a bunch of medicines to counteract the cravings for the illegal drugs I've been taking, I'll definitely be fine now. You need the rest more than I do." he said, and for a first, sounded pretty intelligent.

Helena smiled, about ready to cry in relief. "I thought, you were dead, because I saw your body on the floor..." she said, pulling her knees into her chest.

Maddy patted her back, trying to reassure. "I'm sure you were just having a nightmare. You were screaming over Ryan a lot in your sleep."

Helena turned a slight shade of pink, nodding her head and laying back down. "I'm glad everyone's ok. Make sure you catch whoever was responsible..."

Ed was contemplating while they were conversating (Smart words...) a serious thinking emotion plastered on his face. Several things didn't add up. But he didn't need to worry. The state had the investigations department on this case, not him.

Al, who had a hard time managing the bad anyway, cut in at about this point. "Both of you aren't aloud of the hospital for a week. So any performances we had planned will be rescheduled. I want you and Maddie to be on alert too." Al said, looking at Ed.

"Why us?" Maddie asked.

"We still don't know who the killer was or who he was targeting. You guys just might want to be careful. Whoever it was may really have been after Alchemic Metal members."

A couple hours later... Ed and Maddie left the hospital together, since it was beginning to get dark with late day. The brunette stayed close to Ed, gripping his flesh arm in fear of the dark, empty streets to the hotel.

Ed had a slight blush on the whole way, feeling an edgy feeling on the back of his neck. It disappeared after they reached the hotel. Their room, which was actually a suite with two separate rooms, was up on the second floor. Ed slipped the key into the hole, unlocking the door. Maddie slipped inside first, to turn on the light and get out of the dark eerie hallway...

Just to scream. It was actually a scream caught in her throat, making more of a gasping sound. But non the less, they were both startled.

The room was torn to bits. Furniture broken, smashed on walls where pictures and pottery decorated, now on the floor in pieces.

"I think someone really _is_ after us..."

**A/N: **_Another Chapter up. Finally. As for those who thought they had me all figured out... I MADE A NICE TWIST! So ha. You don't know what will come next. I'm not as predictable as you thought...again!_


End file.
